


Hotel Walls

by kennedie_exe



Series: FFXV Kink Week btw [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, authority kink, caught masturbating, solo masturbation, the OT4 that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: The walls are thick, Prompto’s glad no one could hear him. It doesn’t stop his friends from barging inside. Expectations are not what he was expecting.





	Hotel Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my Day 1 for @ffxv-kink-week and I have ALL the prompts for day 1 in this. (There’s various other days but Day 1 is the main thing) so without further a do, Day 1: Double Penetration, Authority Kink, Caught Masturbating

Prompto had found himself in a predicament. He expected, at least, to get some _alone_ time but even then it was rare- Correction, nonexistent. The missions, the hunts, all so tedious and exhausting, draining, but he still had energy to _want_ _to_ get himself off. He's a guy and well, most guys like to jerk it every once in a while. It's only natural but he never had the time to do anything between all the favors they had to do. It's not like he dislikes doing the extra work but- Come on, a guy needs some relief. He doesn't even know how the others haven't complained about it, must be way more strong willed than himself. At any rate, he'll just have to suck it up, take a lot of cold showers (because he dare not jerk off in the shower when the others were around), and continue on his days without relief.

 

It's a surprise when he _does_ actually get the time, roughly an hour which was plenty of time. It's so damn exciting to actually be able to please himself without the worry of being caught. He's at peace, finally having the ability to get the relief he's been wanting for so long. He's been overly frustrated and irritable but now, he laid sprawled out naked on one of the nice hotel bed without a care in the world since the others wouldn't be back until later. Pretending to be sick was an excuse that miraculously worked somehow but he's definitely not complaining.

 

It's been _too_ long since the last time he touched himself. Those sparks shooting up his spine with each touch. He missed rubbing all over his body with his hands or the way he teased himself- those hands- He kinda wished they were more than just his hands. Maybe even three other sets of hands would suffice- Okay, it's been a _long_ road trip and he may have had some fantasies go through his head every now and then. He didn't mean to think this way but for Prompto, being around three incredibly gorgeous men all hours of the days made his body get a little hotter, made him a bit hornier just thinking about the different things each of them would do to him. It's almost an addiction to how much he wanted them, how much he thought about them all so much and so differently.

 

Gladio is a big guy. Big guys usually meant a big cock (or a micro penis which was unlikely). He always appeared, to Prompto at least, to be the rough, manhandling type of guy. A guy to hold their partner down and pound them until they're begging him to stop. A type to be able to hold their partner up and fuck them while standing against a wall. He's much smaller than Gladio so he'd definitely get overpowered which sounded _so nice._ That body, those muscle, God he always liked the way Gladio looked, _loved_ the way they all looked.

 

Ignis strikes him as someone into some kind of kinky shit like BDSM or something. Probably has some weird food fetish or likes to tie his partner up which- Prompto wouldn't mind being tied to the bed, unable to do anything, completely vulnerable laying there and those gloves- Really, he'd liked those gloved hands to rub over his body or finger him until he's crying. Maybe a whip would be thrown in there to litter his body in marks. He bet a rope would feel so good chafing against his delicate skin. It sounded masochistic but if it still felt good, he didn't care.

 

Noctis, well- He wasn't sure how Noctis would be. He's knew Noctis for so long yet sex talk never was brought up. The prince was a chill person so maybe that transferred to the bedroom. Slow, languid movements, maybe awkward fumbling hands since Prompto doesn't peg him as the sexual type to begin with. Noctis was a closed book most of the time so he could never tell how he thinks on most things but he bet sex with him would be simple and well, normal.

 

Prompto had these thoughts swarm his head of those three fine men. The idea of nice, rough, kinky sex with his friends would be a dream come true and yet, he'd _never_ voice such a fantasy to them. It's fine- Jerking off alone was still better than nothing, right? Right. He'll just indulge in his alone time. Kinda like now, he worked himself so much that his cock was rock hard against his belly already dripping. His imagination running wild with Noctis’s lips on his or Gladio's arms holding his arms down so Ignis could tie him up. When his own hand came in contact with his erection, he moaned out thinking of each one of them stroking his cock. He could cum any minute now but that wouldn't be as fun as edging himself until he explodes. God, he loved this time with himself.

 

His cock is hot, heavy in his hand as he stroked himself slowly. No rush, languid strokes up and down his shaft, thumbing his slit whenever he could. Prompto can get a little loud when he pleasured himself but it's not like anyone could hear him through these thick hotel walls. He let his voice elevate. He was gonna enjoy himself damnit. He reached over to the side to retrieve one of his toys. A nice sizable dildo that he secretly brought with him just in case he got a moment like this. His excitement heightened, anticipation to _feel_ this toy inside him like it's one of the guy's cock. Individually, he wouldn't mind if they all fucked him.

 

He licked over the toy first. Lapping at it with probably more saliva than necessary but it's kinda like the equivalent of a messy blowjob. He imagined sucking on their cocks. Each face of the bros flashed through his mind as he sucked on the dildo. Their faces contorted in pleasure, eyebrows knitting together as groans slipped from their mouths. Prompto wanted to get them loud too, to make them moan out how good he's doing, how much of a good boy he was-

 

Whoa, new kink.

 

Okay, maybe he'd like to be appreciated and praised too. Having extra words of encouragement urged him on to do more. He'd do whatever they wanted him to do as long as he knew he was doing good because he'd be so good to _all_ of them. He began deepthroating the toy, letting it slide down his throat and he imagined one of the guys with their hands threading through his blonde hair, moving their cock in and out of his mouth until he's gagging. Hell, he'd suck on two at a time as long as he could _taste_ them all.

 

He retracted the dildo from his mouth. He brought it down to tease at his hole. He imagined one of them teasing their cock into him, not going any further until he begged for it. Fuck, he'd beg so much for them to just fuck him senseless, incoherent, overstimulated. Now, he could have actually stretched himself out prior but he wanted to feel that tingly, burning feeling from being stretched out only by this dildo. The head pressed in and he gasped. That stinging sensation was present yet it still felt so fucking good. He continued on until the toy was all the way inside him. He started back stroking his length as he moved the dildo inside slowly.

 

“Ah fuck,” He mind goes to one the bros stroking his cock while another fucked him nice and slow. The other would watch for a bit then switch with one of the others. It'll be a cycle of one stroking him, one fucking him and he loved the idea so much. God, he wished they were _here_ , that his fantasy could just come true.

 

Prompto brought himself to knife edge before holding back his climax. “P-please,” He begs to no one, he knows it but just thinking about begging the guys for his release made the experience more real. Those bedroom eyes taking in his every movement as they completely ruined him. He needed it so much, so badly and he didn't even know if _they_ would want to but he himself really hoped they'd be up for it.

 

He began moving the dildo roughly making his voice elevate to a near screams of pleasure. He stroked himself harder getting him closer to his release. _“Yes, yes, yes,”_ It's so good, he's so close, digging deeper in his arousal until he's unable to hold back much longer. He moved the dildo faster while moving his hand over his length to match, everything to just push him over the edge. “Gl-Ig-Noc-” He didn't even know what names to say since he had all three of them in his mind. _“Guys!”_ He cried out as he came all over himself probably the hardest he's ever came jerking off. He stroked himself through his orgasm, coming down from the high he's wanted this whole damn trip. He's dazed, blissfully numb. More so, unaware of any surrounding sounds that he didn't notice the room door had been opened.

 

Panic sets in upon realization. Prompto was paralyzed in fear of seeing his friends standing in the doorway in, what looked to be, shock. His hand was still around his cock and maybe, it's getting hard again. How long have they've been standing there, _watching_ him? Did they hear him call their names? God, it's embarrassing but also, it turned him on all over again just thinking about how he was caught, even more so, how they're all standing there looking incredible sexy. He first notes the change in Noctis’s face, a devious looking smirk followed by a dark sounding laugh.

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Prompto watched as Noctis and the others stepped in the room, closing the door behind them.

 

“I-fuck, I'm so sorry- Noct?” The prince sauntered over to him. Prompto was confused by the movement, even more thrown off by Noctis straddling. His eyes widened, “Noct?” He spoken again before a yelp escaped him when Noctis tug him up by his hair.

 

“Let me make one thing clear: It's your majesty to you. Got it?” Holy fuck, that voice, that command, just Noctis being this close to him was a turn on. He nodded his head to respond and soon a rough pair of lips were against his. Noctis slipped his tongue into Prompto’s warm, inviting mouth easily and oh God, why hasn't his best friend kissed him this whole time. It's so good, Noctis kissed like a damn pro and-

 

“Fuck!” One of Noctis’s hands began to vigorously stroking his cock until it was fully hard once again. He's arching into this feeling, savoring what the prince was doing to him-Then it all just stopped. Noctis pulled back and that fantastic hand of his left Prompto aching for more. That smirk remained on Noctis’s face. He looked back towards the other two to get their attention.

 

“Hey, I think blondie here wants to have some fun.” Noctis inquired as he began to slowly stroke Prompto’s cock lazily. The blonde twitched at the gesture, moaning out softly. “What do you guy say?”

 

“I think it sounds like a damn good idea.” Gladio voiced.

 

“I too, believe that this idea is a marvelous one.” Ignis spoke up too and that was all Noctis needed.

 

“Good.” Noctis stopped all movement making Prompto whine out. Okay, Prompto was not expecting this to happen. More so, Noctis’s attitude was definitely not what he was expecting. The prince got off of him, gesturing the others to come to him. “You two, make him all loose and ready for me.”

 

“Don't have to tell me twice.” The shield sneered.

 

“Yes, your Highness.” The advisor spoke and him and Gladio walked towards the blonde.

 

Prompto didn't know what he was getting into.

 

It took no time to have all of them naked around him with their hard cocks on display. Noctis stood off to the side, watching with that damn smirk on his face. Ignis was the first to move and he moved right on top of Prompto, straddling him.

 

“Come now love, don't be afraid. We're gonna show you a good time.” Ignis was so close to him and so damn hot especially when he rocked into him, grinding his cock into his. Ignis moaned into his ear, a deep sound and for a second, Prompto didn't even think this was the Ignis he knew. His early speculation seemed far fetched now. Even now, Ignis hadn't tied him up or broke out a whip so this was extremely different from what he at first thought.

 

“I-Ignis!” He was not ready for the advisor to sink down on his cock so easily. He fisted the sheets, sitting back astonished as Ignis just rode him slowly. It's way better than any fleshlight he's used before. Ignis constricted around him, it made him moan out each time his cock was buried deep inside the advisor. Damn, Ignis was good at this.

 

“Gladio, go help out.” Noctis spoke from the sidelines and the shield does as he's told. The shield goes to him, he's so preoccupied with Ignis that he doesn't realize Gladio had reached for his dildo. He felt it push into him just as slowly as Ignis was moving. He arched up, gasping out at the feeling of being filled again while also having more attention on his cock than a hand could ever do. It's not nearly enough, it's pleasurable don't get him wrong, but he wanted it rough, fast, _hard_. Maybe Noctis had a plan since he seemed to be the one who's calling the shots.

 

“Hey Highness, can I do the honors first?” Gladio speaks back to the prince.

 

“Go for it. Make him beg for it too.” Noctis sat in one of the chairs in the room rubbing over his own cock just watching the show. Gladio soon pulled the dildo out slowly; Everything was just _too_ slow right now. The shield gripped his hips and he's moaning louder when Gladio's cock stretched him out more than his silly toy. Each thrust was shallow, no speed at all. Fuck, this felt so good. Almost too good since his orgasm was coiling within him once more. Those slow movements are numbing his mind into madness because he _needed_ more if he wanted to cum again.

 

“Sh-shit! G-guys- think you can speed it up… mmmm a bit?” If they didn't get any faster he'd be on edge this whole time. Both Gladio and Ignis stalled their movements making Prompto whine out. That same dark laugh cut through the air coming from none other than the prince.

 

“You don't give the orders here.” Noctis stood up from the chair, making his way towards the group. Blonde hair was tugged once more to the side facing where Noctis was standing. Prompto winced, eyeing Noctis with a hint of curiosity, wondering what he would do to him. “I give the orders.” Prompto didn't think he'd ever get used to the prince talking to him like this. Noctis placed his cock at the blonde's lips and Prompto opened his mouth immediately. He didn't notice but there was an exchange of looks between the three.

 

Everything happened at the same time. Ignis slammed down against him while Gladio thrusted his cock deep inside him all while Noctis shoved his cock into his mouth without any further warning. Prompto screamed, unable to make much noise with the cock in his mouth. Each movement grew rougher, slow strokes were replace by a quick pace from all directions. Pleasure filling him in so many ways, so good, so good, _so good_. He's been waiting for this, for his friends to fuck him like a toy because he didn't care that he was being used, as long as they used him well.

 

His climax was coiling within him faster now, that boiling sensation seizing inside ready to be released. It's not even like he could voice it with Noctis’s cock down his throat or even if he could, all he could mutter were deep moans. Ignis had more erratic movements, stroking his own cock until he called out loudly, back arched with moans spilling from his lips as he came all over himself and onto Prompto’s front.

 

“Ignis, you're out.” Noctis spoke, still ramming his cock down such a willing throat.

 

“You're right, your grace. It's been fun love.” The advisor caressed his cheek. “You two, don't hurt him too much, especially you Noct.” The advisor rose up from Prompto’s still swollen cock, walking towards the bathroom. This was true torture. He was _so_ close and Ignis being gone was one less way to reach that true bliss he yearned for. Gladio got more on top of him now, his thrust deep but not rough enough for him. This was completely the opposite of what he thought Gladio would do to him. He's not complaining but he still wanted more, _needed_ more.

 

There's a string of drool and gag dripping out of his mouth and he didn't care about Noctis rubbing his throat raw with his cock. “Think he can handle two?” Those words came from Gladio which got Prompto’s attention.

 

“Hmmm,” Noctis held the blonde all the way down on his cock. Prompto was gagging around him barely able to breath, only choked moans could escape his mouth. “I bet he could. What do you think Prompto? Think your ass can fit two cocks together?” Fuck, Prompto wasn't sure. He's never did anything like that before or even thought about it. Yes, he's seen it done in porn plenty of times usually looking painful but also so pleasant. The prince retracted his cock out, gliding it against his face. “Well?”

 

“Y-yes-Ah!” His hair was roughly yanked by the prince. His breath ragged.

 

“Yes what?” God, Prompto doesn't think he'll ever hear Noctis the same way with that aggressive tone of voice.

 

“Yes, y-your Highness,” He sounded so damn desperate, completely taken over by Noctis, taken over by the true prince. His mouth was soon full of cock once more, stretching his mouth out, making that slight ache in his jaw more noticeable yet still- Sucking Noctis’s cock was so good. The way it slid down his throat making him retch each time, his lungs on fire from the lack of air. His eyes snapped shut upon feeling two finger pressing into him with Gladio's cock still inside him. The pain isn't that bad but that doesn't mean it's comfortable either. There's a small pang of wanting to be stretched out like this even more that made him not stop them.

 

It takes some time but he's adjusting. He feels his hole continue to get stretched out with fingers until those were retracted. Noctis pulled his cock out of Prompto’s abused mouth, cum mixed saliva spilling around his lips.

 

“Gladio, pull out for a sec and get behind him. I want to be on top.” Noctis instructed, the shield followed through. Prompto whined at the lost of such a good stretch but let Gladio lift him to get behind him. He moaned when the shield pressed his cock back in and stalled. Noctis got on top of him, towering over with a dangerous look Prompto hoped to see more often after tonight.

 

“P-please… your m-majesty,” He wanted it. He wanted to feel himself being stretched past his limits. He braced himself, hand gripping the sheer below him tightly when Noctis had the hot tip of his cock against his entrance. “Fuck!” It burned like hell, his body shook trying to get use to being so _stretched_ like this. Noctis continued to ease in and Prompto couldn't contain the screams that left his throat. His eyes shut tightly trying to feel the pleasure in all of this. It's hard, but it's there, burning yet slowly growing to wonderful pleasure.

 

“Eyes on me.” Noctis commanded and the blonde tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, focused to darkened blue eyes. The first snap of hips from the shield and prince had Prompto screaming out, sending him over the edge until he's cumming all over himself unexpectedly. His back arched, eyes rolling back yet the movement never stopped. Noctis jerked him quickly to get him hard again which was making Prompto lose his damn mind now. It's overwhelming but he just wanted them to keep going.

 

“Ah-Ah! Shit, oh fuck- mmm-” His noises were concealed by Noctis’s lips. A sinful tongue licking at every nook and cranny of his mouth, claiming him. God, this was better than he hoped. They moved irregularly making it so one was in and the other was out. Back and forth, in and out, filling him repeatedly, driving him crazy. He's never been so _full_ before.

 

Speaking had become impossible, his mind too filled with pleasure to form words beyond mere screams. He never knew he could handle something like this but here he was, two cocks plunging into him, him there just taking it like he's a willing, warm body. The thrust weren't fast since there's little room to move but his hole constricted around their cock, sucking them in deeper and deeper. The need to cum was close once again.

 

Gladio reached his climax first, with a deep howl as he came inside the blonde. Prompto groans at the warmth filling him up and trickling out of him. “He's all yours.” He spoke as he pulled out, getting from underneath him.

 

“Finally.” The prince inquired, pulling out which really drove Prompto mad. The blonde needed it back inside him. He felt himself being flipped over, hips hiked up, hole gaping on display. Noctis wasted no more time and slammed right back into him, a brutal pace set up at the start. Prompto screamed or at least until his face was shoved into the bed smothering him.

 

Noctis had a bruising grip on one of his hips, keeping him in placed as he fucked him with earnest. He should have asked Noctis to fuck him on multiple occasions because this was fantastic. It's hard, it's fast, it's damn near _painful_ but it's what he needed all along. No gentleness, or caressing, just a nice hard cock drilling him from behind.

 

“You know you're mine, right?” The words were punctuated by slow, hard thrusts. “Gladio and Ignis had their fix but _you_ belong to me, only me, understood?” Prompto barely had the mind to respond. Noctis sounded so sexy like this, so dominate and it's unbelievably arousing.

 

“I-Ah!” His hair was pulled back once more, back arching into it as the prince continued to pound him.

 

“I'm your _king_. Say it.”

 

“Y-your my king, your majesty.” And he knows Noctis is eating up that title, showing it with his thrust growing more ruthless, unforgiving. Prompto orgasms was upon him again, boiling inside ready to explode but Noctis reached around, hold his neglected cock preventing him from releasing.

 

“Nu uh, you gotta beg for that.” Fuck, Prompto is going past the point of forming mere syllables let alone sentences. He let's it go for a bit but it gets too much too fast. He had to cum so badly.

 

“P-please… let me cum-” He moaned out when a hard thrust brushed against his prostate.

 

“That sounded more like a command then a plea.” Noctis soon pulled the blonde up flushed against his chest, moving inside him with more strength and velocity. “I don't take commands.” Prompto’s mind was fogged over, encased in only lust making it harder to speak but he tried his best.

 

“Y-your…. M-majesty please… _please, please, please,_ I- oh _shit!_ I gotta cum,” Tears are streaming down his face out of frustration, out of pure bliss from all of this.

 

“That's more like it.” Noctis stroked Prompto’s cock with to match his thrust and the blonde began quaking. A powerful orgasm tore through him as he came all over the sheet, letting out a loud scream before his body went slack. He cried out when Noctis kept going. So overwhelmed, so over sensitive that gasped whines were all he could mutter. The prince pounded him erratically, reaching his own orgasm soon enough, cumming deep within Prompto’s abused hole with a loud moan, both collapsing onto the bed.

 

\---

 

“So, you guys are all together?” Prompto croaked out, his throat raw and worn. They all cleaned up and helped Prompto get comfortable.

 

“You could say that. More or less, we can only do so much with our duties, but every now and then, a little steam is blown off.” Ignis responded first, giving him water to drink.

 

“Am I that oblivious or are you guys that good at hiding things from me?”

 

“It recently started. Princess over here proclaimed it and here we are now fucking each other. He may look scrawny but he sure as hell is a monster in bed. Ain't no easiness with him.” Gladio spoke, rubbing over Prompto's body to alleviate sore muscles.

 

“You damn right I am. Gotta keep my royal retainers in check.” Noctis sneered, running his fingers soothingly through blonde strands.

 

“So was this like initiation for me? I don't know about you guys but this has always been a fantasy of mine. Low key wanted you all to fuck me at least once this trip.” He chuckled.

 

“I guess it was kinda an initiation. What do you two think? Let him in?” Noctis looked between the shield and advisor.

 

“I wouldn't mind another addition. It'd be wrong not to include him in our escapades.” Ignis answered.

 

“Yeah I'm game. Blondie has too good of an ass to pass up.” Gladio agreed and Noctis looked towards Prompto.

 

“Then it's settled. But on one condition,” That alluring smirk was back. “He's _my_ priority. Just like how you two are each others priority but in the end, we're all still together.” Noctis confirmed and they all nodded their heads.

 

“Wow, this is so cool! Glad to be the new addition.” Prompto was excited. It's a dream come true and much more. They're all cuddled together with Prompto between them. He feels a deeper sense of security between them since he's now in a relationship with them all. It's not what he was expecting out of this but-

 

He could definitely handle something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Days following won't be as long as this day, mainly drabbles or short one shots mostly and i'll try to get every day done with something <3


End file.
